


New Year, New Addition

by nashcreates



Series: E Squared + C Squared = Diaz Family [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Additional Mentioned Characters - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Married Maddie and Chimney, Mpreg, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashcreates/pseuds/nashcreates
Summary: “Awe, we wish you could be here with us.”“So do we, but somebody just had to go and put me on bed rest.”“Hey, doctor’s orders.”ORBuck is close to his due date and is upset he has to miss out on the New Year festivities
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: E Squared + C Squared = Diaz Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608253
Comments: 63
Kudos: 341
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	1. Cheers to New

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, Happy New Year! I know it’s been a while, and I apologize. Life has been hectic, but I hope to write more and finish other stories I’ve started on here. 
> 
> I’m a huge Buddie fan and wanted to mix the element of Mpreg with them since I find the concept intriguing. However, I was nervous to post since I wasn’t sure how the concept would be received, but thanks to my predecessors (I_Am_Fan21, Ronizoni, and Lilywoood) for posting their works you guys gave me the confidence, so shoutout to you!!!
> 
> As always, much love!
> 
> xoxo,  
> nashcreates

“Awe, we wish you could be here with us,” shouted Hen over the background noise. 

“So do we, but somebody just had to go and put me on bed rest,” Buck said rolling his eyes. 

“Hey, doctor’s orders. We need to make sure little Diaz gets here safely,” pipped Maddie on the other end of the line. 

“All I’d be doing is sitting in a chair, and we could be their, but no, somebody’s paranoid behind practically threaten to sew me to the bed,” the pregnant man joked as he looked over at Eddie setting up the movie in their bedroom. 

“Ah, querido,” Eddie said coming over to join the FaceTime call, “we all know you’d be running around, taking care of others and not yourself because that’s what you do.”

“I am right here you know!”

Eddie smirked at his husband’s glare and pecked him. “We wish we could be there too, but little Diaz is a little too close to coming for the excitement of the New Year festivities,” Eddie reasoned rubbing his hand over his husband’s abdomen. 

“You know, maybe you could tell us the gender! Start the New Year off right with some excitement.”

“Nice try, Mads, not happening,” Buck replies with a smirk. 

“Ugh, you’re never any fun little brother.”

“Hey, now, no need to be a Grinch as we begin the New Year,” Chimney said coming over. He wrapped his hand around his wife’s waist and kissed her on the cheek. “We’ll find out soon enough, won’t we Buckaroo?”

“You guys have waited nine months, I’m sure you can hold out another two weeks.”

“More like three if she’s gonna be anything like a Buckley,” Maddie chimed trying to see if Buck has a reaction to a gender specific pronoun. Unfortunately, he didn’t. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” declares Buck exhaustively as he ran his hand over his face. “This is payback and mom is enjoying every single miserable second of it.”

“You two were late?” Hen piped up as she still held the phone so everyone was in frame. 

“I was by three days, Buck here was by nine. Needless to say, Mom was not happy.”

“Oh, but she sure is happy that I’m not even a centimeter dilated and only two weeks out. She texted me, Mads, literally joyful about the fact I’m gonna be on bed rest for a month.”

“Sorry, little brother, but in all fairness, you weren’t kind to mom, you big nine pounder,” Maddie teased. 

“At least I wasn’t a 46 hour labor, Madeline,” Buck teasing sneered. 

“Whatever!”

“Whoa, Buck, you were a nine pound baby?” Hen basked with amazement. 

“Yep,” he confirmed. 

“Seems like little Diaz is taking after you, doctor said we’re looking at about 8.5 pounds at birth,” explained Eddie. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Buck stated snuggling into Eddie’s side. 

“Where’s my lovely grandson?” Athena piped coming over to join. 

“He wanted to make the popcorn for us,” Eddie replied, “and I think I hear him right now.” Eddie swiftly got up and walked over the door as he saw Chris turn the corner to get out of the kitchen. Chris never ceased to amaze him since he made every task for himself doable. He left his crutches in their bedroom so he’d have his hands free to carry back the snacks. He balances the popcorn bowl in one hand and had a plastic bag around his wrist that was filled with three water bottles. “Great job, mijo,” Eddie praised, “I’m so proud of you!” Eddie let Christopher take his time knowing he didn’t want any help and soon enough the three of them were snuggled together on the bed. 

“Hey there, there’s my lovely grandson,” cheered Athena. 

Chris laughed. “Hi, we miss you!”

“We miss you too, sweetheart! We wish you could be here.”

“Us too, but we had to stay here for Papa and bean.” Christopher has taken to calling his younger sibling “bean” ever since Buck and Eddie explained that the baby was growing in Buck’s stomach and that at that moment, they were the size of a bean. It also fit nicely considering that’s what he told Maddie when she tried to bribe the gender out of Chris at the baby shower by giving him his favorite candy, but the boy stayed tight lipped and Maddie pouted in defeat the rest of the party. Only Buck, Christopher, and Eddie knew the gender of the newest addition to their little family. 

“You guys sure do,” agreed Athena, “speaking of which, how is my other little grandson doing?” Athena swore on her badge that the new baby was a boy. She was so sure of herself that she even began guessing names since they had told everyone that they planned on their child to have a Latina and Swedish name to honor Eddie’s roots. 

“I think you mean ‘granddaughter,’” Bobby declared. 

“I thought you’ve learned by now to disagree with me,” Athena bantered joking as she snuggled into her husband’s side. 

“But what if I’m right, and you’re wrong?”

“Oh, I see how it is, Nash!”

“I know you guys have a pool going on, so give it up,” Buck said breaking their light banter. “What’s the prize?”

“Whoever guesses the right gender get to meet the baby first,” answers Hen. 

Eddie smirked, “and you guys just naturally assumed we’d go along with it!” That caught everyone off guard and they were rendered silent. Not a single one of them thought to run it by the actual baby’s parents. Eddie, Chris, and Buck all laughed at their comical faces. “Alright, who’s on what team so we know who to bring in” 

“Chimney, Maddie, Bobby, Harry, May, and Karen are team girl. Athena, Michael, Denny, and me are team boy,” replied back Hen. 

“Oh, also add Carla to team girl, she’s always going on about how she can’t wait to pinch her cheeks and dress her with cute bows,” Buck added. 

“Yeah, and Auntie Pippa and abuela also think it’s a girl,” Christopher commented. 

“Well,” Eddie professed, “looks like majority is team girl. Guess we’ll find out who wins in the New Year.”

“Speaking of which, we have to start the countdown!” Athena said joyfully. “Kids c’mon!” Harry, Denny, and May came from upstairs and everyone gathered around the phone so the could all do the countdown. 

“10, 9, 8…” they all began. 

Looking at each other, Buck, Eddie, and Chris huddled close together. “3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!”

Everyone cheered and roared and gave New Years kisses. First, Buck and Eddie simultaneously kissed either cheek of Chris’, then kissed one another, and finally Chris and Eddie kissed Little Diaz’s living quarters. 

“Here’s to many great things,” Chimney toasted and everyone followed suit. 

  
  


Soon, the FaceTime call ended and the Diaz boys settled in to watch one of their favorite movies,  _ The Incredibles _ . Unfortunately, Chris really outdid himself this year by staying up til midnight for the first time, so by the time Helen went to visit Edna, he was out cold. 

“Happy New Year, mi amor,” Eddie whispered to not wake a sleeping Christopher between them. 

“Happy New Year, mi alma.”

Eddie loves hearing Buck speak Spanish. He leaned in to kiss him. “Get some rest,” he said reaching out his hand to caress the baby bump, “we’ve got a lot ahead of us this year, and sleep is definitely not in store.”

Buck chuckled. “Most definitely, especially considering you’ll be driving me to the hospital in a few hours.”

“Yeah, I- wait what?” 

Even in the dark, the only source of light being the fireworks, Buck could still make out his husband’s saucer sized eyes. “And here I thought I was supposed to be the panicked one,” Buck chuckled. “It’s not like this is your first rodeo.”

“Well,” Eddie stammered trying to think of a comeback, “I’m out of practice!” Eddie just looked stunned. “Are you serious, babe? You’re really in labor?”

“Yep!”

“How long?”

“Contractions have been happening all day, but-”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Eddie said shooting out of bed. “W-w-we can’t wait! We gotta go now!”

“Wow there, tigre, calm down,” Buck soothed grabbing Eddie’s hand and putting it back on his stomach. “I’ve been having contractions on and off all day for the past couple of days, so I didn’t really think anything of it until my water broke.”

“When did it break?”

“Midnight.”

“Ay dios,” the older man declared rubbing a hand over his suddenly exhausted face. “You’re gonna send me to an early grave, amor.”

“Maybe, but I love you.”

“I love you too, dulzura, I love you too.”

“Goodnight Edmundo Luis Diaz.”

“Goodnight Evan Mitchell Buckley-Diaz.”

Buck laughed quietly. “Can’t forget our boys.”

“No we can’t.”

“Goodnight Christopher David and Carter Daniel Diaz,” both men said in unison. Christopher just snored on in between the two and Carter gave a hefty kick. 

“This kid’s coming in strong,” Buck chuckled as he soothes his son’s kicks. 

“Well he knows the meaning of ‘new year, new addition.’”

  
  



	2. You Could've Told Me!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is pretty restless once he finds out Buck is in labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't I'd be continuing this particular story, but interest has been shown, so I'll be adding on about the delivery. Thanks fo much for your love and support!
> 
> xoxo,  
> nashcreates

Eddie should’ve been asleep, especially considering he’d be a father of two in a matter of hours. Yet, his brain wouldn’t allow him to and he couldn’t even lie and say he was tired. He watched Buck sleep soundly, breath only hitching when a contraction escalated, with Chris tucked comfortably into his side. It was almost 7am, and every since Buck told him five hours ago that he was in labor, Eddie hadn’t slept a wink. He just liked looking at his family of three as his son and laboring husband slept without a care in the world. For so long, it had just been him and Christopher, but two years ago, it was him, Christopher, and Buck. And now, his family was gaining a little miracle named Carter Daniel. 

Eddie saw Buck’s brows crinkle together and his grip on Christopher tightened slightly. Eddie gingerly rubbed the wrinkles in between Buck’s brows to smooth them out. “It’s alright, amor, just listen to your body,” he whispered as daybreak came. Buck gently adjusted his position and let out a low moan as he exhaled, the frown in his brow ceasing. “That’s it, sweetheart. You’re doing so well.” Eddie continued to rub the skin between his husband’s eyes as he felt the panic inside him creep up even more. 

Panic was the culprit for his sleepless night. In a way, this was his first rodeo since he wasn’t present for Christopher’s birth, but at least he experienced what it was like to take care of a young infant, so he had more practice than Buck. As the minutes ticked by, Eddie unsuccessfully tried to calm his anxiety. Christopher turned over and buried his head in Buck’s chest. Unconsciously, Buck adjusted his hold on Chris to accommodate the change of position. He brought his other hand to caress his abdomen, and it was then that Eddie noticed the small movements of his unborn son. Buck was trying to calm him down. Eddie smiled as he removed his hand from Buck’s face to his baby bump. “You’re up early, aren’t ya, mijo?” Carter gently pressed his foot against Eddie’s hand. He chuckled lightly, “you got a big day ahead of you, we all do. You should get some sleep mijo.” Carefully, he reached his body over to kiss Carter. “You’re gonna be so loved, mijo. You already are. We can’t wait to meet you!”

Seeing that he wasn’t going to be able to get some sleep, Eddie got out of bed, careful not to wake his sleeping boys. He padded to their closet and dug out their camera. He wanted to create a birth video, just like Shannon and his abuela did when Christopher was born. He turned the camera on and switched it to video mode. “Alright,” he whispered as he walked out of the closet, “it is,” he turned to look at the red numbers on the clock, “7:13 on January 1, 2020. Today could very easily be your birthday, mijo!” Eddie turned the camera from himself to show Chris and Buck. “That’s your older brother, hermano. And that,” he said pointing to Buck, “is your wonderful papa. He’s done so well these past nine months. That amazing man is the one who has carried you, so please be nice to him as he brings you into this world. You are so loved already, you don’t even know. You have so many aunts, uncles, and cousins that are anxiously awaiting your arrival.” Eddie turned the camera back to himself. “But as much as I’m excited for you to meet your blood family, I’m more excited for you to meet your chosen family. Those are the people who don’t have any sort of obligation to you, yet they choose to be there for you like you are blood. They are so wonderful. They’ve spoiled you rotten and you’re not even earthside yet, mijo.” Eddie turned his head when he heard Buck stir as he began to wake up. Buck cautiously untangled himself from Chris’ sprawled limbs and tucked his son into the covers. He rubbed his eyes and rubbed his hand through his hair. It was only after that he noticed Eddie wasn’t in bed with them. Eddie chuckled, but stopped himself when he saw Christopher churn, as Buck looked at him with his pouty face. Eddie swore that man could stop all wars if they just his pouty face. “Morning, angel.”

“What are you doing?” Buck asked as he made grabby hands for Eddie. Buck hated waking up to an empty bed. Eddie walked over and held his husband. Buck buried his head in Eddie’s chest, breathing in his sea breeze scent. 

“I’m making a video. Shannon and abuela made a video for when Christopher was born, so I figured we could make one for Carter.”

Buck nodded into Eddie’s chest. “Carter’s not being very nice to my back.”

“Is that why you woke up?”

“Yeah, contractions aren’t bad, he’s just pressed against my spine.” 

Eddie passed the camera to Buck and moved to sit behind Buck to begin kneading his back. Buck momentarily whined at the loss of warmth, but immediately melted into Eddie’s magical fingers. “You should say something,” Eddie prompted. 

“Oh, right, um…” Buck bit his lip trying to figure out what he wanted to say. He had so much he wanted to say, but it all boiled down to four simple words. “I love you, Carter. You’re everything I’ve dreamed of and more. I can’t believe this is actually happening. You complete our perfectly imperfect family. You will always be loved. We accept you for everything you are and everything you are not. Know that you never have to live up to grand expectations to get our approval. You already meet all of our expectations by just being you, and I can’t wait to get to know who exactly that is!”

Eddie smiled, “well said, amor. How long have you been in labor so we keep track and document it?”

“Uhm, what time is it?”

Eddie turned to look at the clock, “almost 7:30.”

“So, 22 and a half hours. Contractions started at 9am yesterday.”

Eddie’s eyes bugged out of his head and he couldn’t control the scream that slipped his lips. “What?”

“Shh, or you’re gonna -” Christopher rubbed his eyes and looked at them bright eyed and bushy tailed, “wake up Christohper,” Buck said flatly. 

“Morning daddy, papa.”

“Morning, superman,” Buck said.

“Is daddy ok?” Chris asked with slight concern as he took notice of Eddie’s shocked state. 

“Yeah, he’ll be fine. Daddy’s just nervous because Carter’s coming today.”

“Really,” Chris stated excitedly. 

“Yep, by this time tomorrow, you’ll have a baby brother to play with!”

“Yes!”

Buck chuckled as Eddie was still shellshocked. “Can you do papa a favor?”

“Of course!”

“Can you go do your face and teeth, and then pack your bag to go stay with Carla?”

“Of course,” Christopher obeyed excitedly. 

“Great, meet me and daddy in the kitchen for breakfast afterward.”

“Ok,” Chris yelled back already out the door to go do as he was told.

“Alright,” Buck stated heaving himself up, “I promised breakfast so we gotta get a move on,” he declared grasping his husband’s hand hoping that that would bring him out of his stupor. 

It worked. “Eres un idiota, un idiota muy grande y hermoso que amo pero que aún eres un idiota. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que has estado de parto durante casi 24 horas? ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¿Cómo estás tan tranquilo sobre esto?” (You are an idiot, a very massive and beautiful idiot that I love but still an idiot. Why didn’t you tell me you’ve been in labor for nearly 24 hours? We have to go! How are you being so calm about this?) 

Buck chuckled, Carter bouncing along with him. “Porque, hubo una observación para informar. Las contracciones solo llegaban cada treinta a cuatro minutos. Además, podría resolverlos yo solo, así que no había necesidad de alertarlo, ¡adorable adolecente!” (Because, there was nothing to report. Contractions were only coming every thirty to forty five minutes. Plus, I could work through them by myself, so there was no need to alert you, you adorable worrywart!)

Eddie deflated. “I hate that you know Spanish.”

“No you don’t,” Buck said kissing Eddie’s nose before he walked off to get ready for the day. 

“Ok, but Evan-”

“Ooh,” Buck said turning around, “you hit me with ‘Evan,’ you are really nervous.”

“Now is not the time to joke!”

“Now is also not the time to be panicked,” Buck countered teasingly as he picked up his toothbrush. “If anything, this is the scenario to remain calm.”

“I am calm!” Eddie burst as his heartbeat rose a good 20 beats per minute. 

“Right,” Buck professed brushing his teeth. He rinsed his mouth and splashed some water on his face and then dried his face off. “Baby, listen to me,” he said taking Eddie’s hands. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I really didn’t think it was labor. Especially considering I’m not even a centimeter dilated and have two more weeks to go. First children run late, so I wasn’t expecting Carter to make an early appearance. It didn’t even click for me that I was in labor until my water broke at midnight. I had been having Braxton Hicks for weeks now so I just thought it was that.”

Eddie sighed, “you’re right, love. I’m sorry I got so panicked.”

“No, it’s fine. I think I’d be more worried if one of us wasn’t panicked. And it makes sense you’re the one who’s panicking. I forget sometimes that you couldn’t be there for Christopher’s birth, so in a way, this is your first rodeo.”

Eddie smiles and kissed his wonderful husband. “Why are you so good to me? And it should be you that’s panicked. Why aren’t you?”

“A good husband only learns from the best husband,” Buck replies waddling out their bathroom. “And I guess I’m not panicked because my body has already gone through a lot of trauma. At least this time, the pain gets rewarded with a cute baby at the end and not an ugly leg scar.”

“I love your scars. They’re apart of you, mi alma.”

Just then, they heard pots and pans crash in the kitchen. “I guess Chris is ready. C’mon I promised him breakfast.”

“No, amor, let me do this. You’re in labor. I can manage some pancakes.”

“Are you sure? Cause I really don’t need to have a burning house and a baby on the way,” Buck teases. Eddie lightly punched him as he went to hurry getting ready. “Thanks but no thanks. I might not be panicked, but I am restless so making breakfast will help that. Plus, this is the last time I’ll be able to make breakfast for a while. Can’t really do with an infant latched to my chest.”

“Ok, do what you have to do, just don’t push yourself, alright, Evan. You gotta save up your strength.”

“Will do, I promise, Eds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk! Leave a comment ;)


	3. Telling the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting pretty close, so it's time for the 118 to find out that little Diaz is on their way.

**1pm**

**Hours in Labor: 28**

“Ssssss-ooooo,” Buck moaned as he leaned against the couch while perched on the birthing ball, arms folded as he laid his sweaty head in them. “Mmmmahhhh, it’s hurts, Eddie, it hurts.” Buck gently swayed side to side to help combat the increasing pressure in his hips. Eddie was god sent, sitting on their cold hardwood floor since 10am kneading his lower back without stopping, and so was Christopher who without being promoted brought Buck ice cold water and a cool rag to place on the back of his neck like clockwork. 

“I know, baby, I know. Carter’s just taking his time, but he’ll be here soon though. Yeah?”

Buck nodded before he managed to pant out a “yeah.”

“Don’t worry, papa. You’re gonna be ok, kid,” Chris offered sweetly placing his small hand over Bucky’s sweaty hair and pushing it out of his face. 

“Thanks, Superman. I don’t know what I’d do without you, I love ya so much kid!”

“Love you too, papa!”

Buck tried to smile but another contraction came unexpectedly. He was supposed to have another five minutes for heaven’s sake! “Auuhh, Godddddd,” he grunted as the contraction took over. 

Eddie’s panic hadn’t calmed down once, just the opposite actually, but as Buck’s labor progressed and got more painful, he was better able to hide it. He frowned as Buck panted. “Mijo, go get my phone and call Carla. Tell her it’s time to come pick you up.”

“Yes, daddy.” Chris grabbed his crutches and hoisted himself up. Buck and Eddie decided Carla would take care of Christopher when Buck went into labor since they knew Maddie and abuela would want to be in the delivery room. They were fine with the two women being in there for a little while, but Buck really wanted just him and Eddie in the room once it got close to time for him to push. 

“Baby.”

“Hm?”

“I think it’s time we let everyone know you’re in labor. We should head to the hospital soon too.”

“Yeah we should tell them, but I’m not at 5 minutes between contractions yet. We need to wait a bit longer.”

“Amor, I don’t like seeing you in pain. I’m sure they’d admit you and you can an epidural,” Eddie begged lightly. 

Buck opened his eyes and brought his hand to run Eddie’s cheek. “You’re so good to me.”

“You’re better,” Eddie stayed leaning in and kissing Buck’s sweaty forehead. 

“I know you hate seeing me in pain just as much as I hate seeing you in pain, but we both hate hospitals even more, so I really wanna avoid going until we absolute have to. I wanna be able to walk around and hang with Christopher some more. I gotta get in my last moments while it’s still the three of us.”

“Alright, amor,” Eddie said softly, “I’m following you and Carter’s lead on this one! Just let me know what I can do to help you.”

“Just be here with me.”

“Always.”

“Daddy,” Chris said coming down the hall, backpack in tow, “Carla said she’d be here in 15 minutes.”

“That’s awesome, mijo. Thanks for doing that. You’re gonna be such a good big brother,” Eddie declares ruffling his son’s hair. Chris handed him over his phone but Eddie pushed it back into his hand. Chris looked confused. “We gotta tell everyone little Diaz is coming. Would like to do the honors, mijo?”

“Yeah yeah yeah!”

Both Eddie and Buck laughed at his excitement. “Alright, call everyone.” Chris did as he was told and made a big group call with the 118 family plus Maddie, Michael, abuela, and Pippa. 

“Hey, Eddie,” Athena called, “how’s it going?”

“Bean’s coming!” Christopher said over the line excitedly. 

Oh what Eddie would’ve given to see all of their faces as they were told Buck was in labor. There was a momentary silence before everyone shouted “what” simultaneously. Eddie heard all the commotion of them running around. 

“Karen, tell Denny to finish eating! We got a Diaz to meet,” Hen called. 

“Chimney, where are my shoes,” Maddie asked. 

“I’m not sure, I’m looking for the keys,” Chimney called back. 

“Bobby! Forget the grocery store we’ve got a grandson to meet!”

“Granddaughter you mean,” Bobby called back. 

“Don’t start with me, Nash!”

“Ay, I’m gonna have dos bisnietos now,” abuela cheered. 

“Just let me get gas and I’ll be there,” yelled Pepa over the line. 

Buck shook his head. “Guys, I’m in labor, the world isn’t ending,” he said laughing at their frantic comical antics. “We’re not even at the hospital yet.”

“And why not,” Maddie chastised over the phone. 

“Because my contractions aren’t close enough to go in. We just wanted to let you guys know is all. We’ll keep you guys updated, promise!”

They all chorused an “alright,” and said they would be there whenever Buck and Eddie needed them before all hanging up. 

“Adults are weird,” Chris said putting down Eddie’s phone. 

“That they are, mijo.”


	4. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter is taking his sweet, precious time.

**3pm**

**Hours in Labor: 30**

“I’ll see you first thing tomorrow, Superman. I promise,” Buck said through a lump in his throat. If Chris felt tears hit his sandy hair, he didn’t say anything. 

“Yeah! I’m so excited to see Bean tomorrow!”

“Bean’s so excited to meet you too, baby.”

“I’m gonna be the best hermano mayor in the history of hermano mayors (big brother[s]). Can I feel Bean move one last time?”

“‘Course you can,” Buck said bringing his son’s little hand to his abdomen. “Can you feel em?” Carter was kicking up a storm near Buck’s ribs and Chris nodded enjoying the feeling. “Ooh, Chris,” Buck said getting in one last hug, “I know you’re gonna be the best big brother ever.”

“Alright,” Eddie said wanting his share of hugs and kisses, “papa and Bean got their cuddles, but what about me?”

“Of course, daddy!” Chris exclaimed giddly launching himself into his father’s arms. 

Eddie exhaled loudly as he held his son tight. “Oh, mijo. Everything is changing.”

“But it’s a good change,” Chris explained lifting his head from his father’s left shoulder but still keeping his arms wrapped around his neck. 

“Where did you get your wisdom, kid?” Eddie said putting down Christopher to tickle him. 

Chris laughed and looked at Buck who had silent tears around his face. Chris smiled and reached his little hand out to dry the tears away. “Like I said, you’re gonna be ok, kid.”

Buck laughed in tears. “I love you so much, kid,” he professed giving him one last tight squeeze and a kiss on his forehead. “Now, leave with Carla before I cry a new ocean.”

Chris laughed and grabbed Carla’s hand who was waiting patiently. Before she left, she wrapped Buck in her free arm. “I’m so proud of you, Buckaroo. You’ve come a long way.” She let him go and turned to Eddie. “You take care of my boy, now, ya here. You know he’s my favorite out of you two,” she teased in a mothering voice. 

“Of course, Carla,” Eddie said smiling as he wrapped her in a hug. 

Carla and Christopher walked out but not before Buck and Eddie could hear Carla profess, “oohwee, I cannot wait to get a bow on your cute little sister’s head.”

Once the door was closed, Eddie wrapped his hand around Buck’s waist and the younger man leaned his head on his husband’s shoulder while holding the bottom of his baby bump. “How shocked she will be to find out Bean does not wear bows.”

“Hey, Carter can wear a bow if he likes!”

“You’re right, I’ll rephrase. Oh how shocked she will be to find out Bean is boy and not a girl like she thinks.”

“More 21st century, babe.”

Buck waddled, not walked but yes waddled back to the couch and sat down releasing the tension from his back. Eddie walked up to him with the camera in his hands recording. 

“Hey, Carter,” Buck said sniffling you the camera, “we just sent your big brother with Carla, a literal angel who’s gonna adore you just as much. Papa’s just a little sad cause he misses Christopher.” Buck sniffed again and rubbed his eyes even though he knew that wouldn’t stop the tears from falling. “Also I have a lot of emotions and contractions running through my body, so I guess the response is crying,” he shrugged. “You’ll learn papa’s a sap. You’re not even here yet and I’m already dreading having to teach you how to ride a bike or ABCs.”

“Wow there, tigre, who’s getting ahead of themselves now? Don’t worry, amor, right now we’re just gonna focus on getting him here and worry about the rest later,” Eddie stayed reaching out his hand for Buck to take. “Ok?”

“Ok!”

  
  


**7pm**

**Hours in Labor: 34**

Eddie had the camera set up on a table that was across the bed that Buck was huddled in so he was sure he captured the moment. They arrived at the hospital at about 3:30, Buck not being able to work through contractions anymore without an epidural. When they got here, he was almost 6cm so they quickly gave him an epidural after they got checked in. Unfortunately, Buck still felt contractions on his right side so they gave him another epidural but that one didn’t work either, so Buck was in a lot of pain and extremely tired. 

Buck was on his right side, one hand wrapped underneath his stomach and the other death gripping the bed rail. Eddie gently brushed his hands in his sweaty hair and whispered words of affirmation. “You’re doing so good, sweetheart. He’ll be here soon, promise.”

Buck just moaned as a stream of hot tears rolled down his face and soaked his pillow. “Mmmmmugh.”

“I know, baby, I know. I know.”

Chris has come by earlier at Buck’s request since he needed cuddles. He stayed for a bit, but contractions were really becoming bad and Buck didn’t want his son to see him in such pain so he went back home with Carla. Abuela and Maddie came by after Chris had left, but they barely stayed 30 minutes before Buck cried out he couldn’t handle that many people being in the room, so now it was just back to him and Eddie, just as he wanted it. 

The new nurse they had just came in as their old nurse had finished her shift and checked Buck. She announced he was 8cm along and congratulated him before giving him a motherly pat on the shoulder and exited out the room. 

“Ughhhhuh. Mmhmugh, Eddie,” Buck whined curling further into himself. 

“I’m right here, amor.”

“Uh, gawddd! Why doesn’t he want to meet me?” Buck cried finally giving in to the pain and breaking down. Eddie frowned and placed his forehead on Buck’s. “He doesn’t want to meet me! Did I do something wrong?”

“No, querido, not at all. Just the opposite, actually. And he does want to meet you. It’s just taking him a little while to get here. The world’s a big scary place.”

Buck sniffled and nodded his head. He rubbed the tears from his eyes, but his face was still soaping wet as the stream of tears continued. “I want my baby. I’m so tired.”

“I can’t imagine how exhausted you are, baby, but what I do know is that you are so strong. Stronger than any other person I know. And you love so hard. This past nine months have been the greatest of my life. I never got any of this with Christopher yet I was still so excited to get the pictures and videos Shannon sent me. But seeing you, my love, my soulmate, a person I’m actually in love with growing and giving birth to my child is the sweetest and strongest thing I have ever and will ever see! You have done so well. Seeing you grow bigger everyday was a treat because I got to say this strong, beautiful person was mine and only mine. I’m so proud of you, amor!”

Buck let out a sob, but not out of pain, but rather overwhelming emotion of being so loved. “I love you so much. You, Christopher, and Carter. I never thought any of this would happen.”

“Neither did I, mi alma.”

Buck kissed him lightly. “Mi corazón, mi alma, mi rey, mi todo, mi siempre.” (my heart, my soul, mi king, my everything, my always)

“Mi siempre,” Eddie whispered back. 

  
  


**10pm**

**Hours in Labor: 37**

Water was running in the bathroom as Buck laid quietly in it with pillows propping his head and back. Buck had his eyes closed, but couldn’t fall asleep. The nasty contractions were grueling and to be honest, the poor young man just wanted to die but he kept thinking about meeting his sweet son and that gave him all the motivation that he needed to continue on. 

Eddie held the camera and he had it turned to look at him and Buck. “Alright, mijo, it’s 10pm, and papa is getting into the tub to help soothe the contractions. Um, no progress has been made since 7pm, so we’re hoping this’ll help speed things along as well.”

“You’re moving so much right now, Carter,” Buck piped up. “Come feel, Eds.”

Eddie walked over and turned off the water before placing his hand underneath the water to feel his son move. “Wow!” Eddie exclaimed never not amazed by his son’s movements. “Papa’s right, you are really moving.” Eddie turned to Buck. “How are you feeling, sweety?”

“Tired, numb with pain, but really excited to meet you, my sweet Carter,” he said to the camera. “How are you feeling, amor?”

Eddie chuckled at Buck using his own nickname for him. He kissed his forehead. “I’m not the one that needs worrying.”

“That doesn't answer my question, Diaz.”

“I’m doing alright. Really hoping for your sake Carter gets here soon, but I’m also ready to cuddle and give kisses to my little man. Also tired, I didn’t sleep at all last night.”

“Ah, he speaks!” Buck jokes taking his hand. 

Eddie snorted remembering how when they first met he told Buck he never responds to anyone calling him “Diaz.” “Only for you, would ‘Diaz’ get a response.”

“Ugh, I feel so special, mi coraźon. You know,” he said turning towards the camera, “I really thought you’d be a New Year’s Day baby, but it looks like you have other plans, Carter.”

“That he does,” Eddie agreed giving a yawn. 

“Go to sleep, love, you need it.”

“Not anymore than you do.”

Seeing that Eddie wasn’t going to comply, Buck didn’t push. “Fine. Get in with me then, I need cuddles.”

“Yes, sir,” Eddie professed saluting. He carefully climbed into the warm water after stripping down to his boxers and collected Buck in his arms, giving him all the cuddles in the world. 


	5. He's Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! The time has come for what we've all been waiting for (especially Buck, poor thing)!

**3am**

**Hours in Labor: 42**

“Cmon, push baby push. Push baby push, you can do this!” Eddie chanted. 

“Ahhhughh,” Buck said slumping back into the pillows. 

“Here, breathe, amor. This’ll help,” Eddie said soothingly putting the oxygen mask over Buck’s face. However, Buck swatted at the mask and proclaimed he couldn’t go on anymore while shaking his head on repeat. “Evan,” Eddie said firmly taking his husband’s face into his hands, “listen to me. We are in the home stretch, Carter is quite literally going to be here any minute and then you can get all the cuddles and kisses in the world you want from him. Alright? Keep going, for me? For him?”

Buck cried out as another contraction took over but nodded. He had been pushing for the last hour and a half and didn’t have any motivation left in him. Eddie was being such a great cheerleader for him. “Euhh,” Buck cried out. His legs were propped up by the stirrups and two nurses hands and one of Eddie’s hands held up his thighs for extra support. Eddie’s other hand was being occupied by Buck squeezing it, which he was sure needed to be amputated since he lost all feeling in it over an hour ago. “Ughahhhhh! Ugh, I think I’m dying,” Buck panted as he went limp against Eddie. 

Eddie panicked as he saw Buck’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. “Evan, Evan!” When he had gone limp, his grip on Eddie’s hand fell. Eddie’s hand was pulsating as blood rushed to it, but he could care less; his husband was dying. “Baby, I need you to wake up for me! C’mon, Carter hasn’t met you yet and Christopher’s so excited to show just how wonderful of a big brother he’ll be.”

“Mr. Diaz,” the doctor said, “your husband’s vitals are stable, low, but stable.”

“Then what’s wrong with him? Why won’t he wake up?”

“He’s passed out from exhaustion. Nurse, put him on oxygen! I don’t want to make an episiotomy as the baby’s head is crowning, but if he doesn’t come to soon, I’ll be forced to,” the doctor calmly explained. “But don’t worry, Mr. Diaz, your husband and child will be fine once he has delivered.”

The nurse held the oxygen over Buck’s mouth as he secured the strap around his head. “C’mon baby, you hear that? Carter’s crowning!”

“Hmm ugh,” Buck said coming back to. “Car-ter’s tak… taking too long.”

Eddie laughed out in tears. “Ooh, amor, you scared me so badly!”

“Mmm, sorry.”

“Welcome back, Mr. Buckley-Diaz. I need you to give us a big push! Your son’s head is crowning but he’s a bit bigger than anticipated. If you’re able to deliver the head within two pushes, I won’t have to make an episiotomy, alright?”

“Alright,” Buck said meekly and began pushing all while oxygen was fuming out his mask. Buck shut his eyes tight as the doctor counted to ten. 

“Good, very good. Take a breath then go back back into it!”

Buck nodded exhaustedly. “Stay with me, amor,” Eddie said into his ear holding Buck tight. 

As he moaned, the doctor explained he was feeling the ring of fire. “Almost there, Mr. Buckley-Diaz, just a little more.”

“You said hold it til 10!” Buck professed still baring down. 

“I know,” the doctor said sympathetically, “but we’ve gotta get his head out in this contraction.”

“Just cut me already!”

“I really don’t want to cause you anymore pain if we can avoid it.”

“Just do it,” Buck yelled slamming back into the bed. Hot tears were still streaming down his face and Eddie’s as well. 

“Oh, don’t cry, it’ll all be worth it and over soon.”

“Stop lying to me! You said that hours ag- ahhhughh,” Buck screamed seeing stars. He had been so caught up in yelling at Eddie that he didn’t hear the doctor say he was about to make the incision. Eddie was petrified. It was a wonder that Buck didn’t pass out again, but there he was glaring at Eddie with the coldest eyes he’d ever seen. Not even the men he was fighting against in Afghanistan had looked at him with so much seethe. There was a pool of sweat just above the indentation of his collar bone. Eddie took a cool cloth to soothe the beatty hot skin of his exhausted husband. “You’re lucky I love you, Diaz.”

“Believe me, I know.” Eddie might not have been there for Christopher’s birth but he had been told what had happened with vivid detail, and it didn’t even begin to compare to the situation he was in now watching his second child come into the world. 

“Baby’s heart rate is dropping,” the nurse announced. “Father’s blood pressure is getting low.”

“Hold on, Evan, please. Please stay with me,” Eddie begged brokenly as he saw his lover’s glare fade into a haze. 

“Evan,” the doctor called loudly to keep his patient alert, “we’ve found the problem. The cord is wrapped around the baby’s neck so I need you to not push, ok? Or else it could get wrapped around tighter. Once I get it unwrapped, I’ll be able to help you deliver since I’ve made the incision. So don’t push, I repeat, don’t push. Just let me and the contractions do all the work.”

“Will he be ok?”

“Yes, Mr. Diaz, your son will be alright,” the doctor assured.

“I meant my husband!”

“Always,” Buck muttered taking Eddie’s hand into his as he slightly came back to breaking the interaction between his husband and doctor. 

“What?” Eddie wondered. 

“You said ‘stay with me,’ so I’m saying ‘always.’” Eddie smiled and basked in the strength and gentleness of his sweet husband. 

The doctor smiled at the interaction before answering a distraught Eddie’s question. “Of course, once the baby is delivered, we’ll give him his stitches and a blood transfusion. After some rest he’ll be good as new,” as much as the doctor knew he shouldn’t he added the last part anyway, “I promise.” And Eddie believed him. He turned to his husband, who was fading in and out with each contraction. “Alright, unraveling the cord now.” The doctor worked quickly. In a matter of minutes he announced that the cord was removed and that he had delivered the head. Buck squirmed in discomfort as he felt the doctor worm Carter’s shoulders through his pelvic bone and soon, after all the chaos, the tension ceased with a boisterous cry!

Feeling the pain immediately leave his body, Buck was able to come back to more clearly. He saw his beautiful son get lifted up and laid upon his chest. Buck didn’t know what to do at the sudden weight on his chest and emptiness in his stomach. He gaped at Eddie wide eyed. Carter continued to cry from the chilly air and being forcibly removed from his warm home. All of a sudden, instincts kicked in and Buck wrapped his son in his hands. “Oh, oh, oh,” he panted in disbelief, “he’s here! He’s here, Eddie, he’s really here.” He began crying happy tears. “Oh my god, Eds, he’s here. We have a son, another son. Christopher’s a hermano mayor (big brother) now!”

Eddie didn’t care that his tears were staining Buck’s pillow. He was astounded by his son’s wails. He never thought anything would sound better than hearing Carter’s heartbeat for the first time but he was sorely mistaken. “Hi, mijo,” he said gingerly, “I’m your daddy. It’s so nice to finally meet you.” He reached out his pointer finger and put it into his newborn’s small hand. The nurse had put a hat on Carter, so Eddie took his other hand and soothingly rubbed it over his son’s head and as he did so, Carter’s cries ceased almost immediately. “He knows my touch! He knows my touch!” 

“Of course he does,” Buck said softly so as not to disturb the now quiet newborn, “he knows his daddy’s touch means safety and he feels safe now thanks to you.” Eddie couldn’t speak with the lump in his throat and did the next best thing: kiss Buck. 

“Would you like to do the honors,” the doctor asked holding up a pair of scissors towards Eddie. The Latina man nodded. He never got to do this with Chris, so he was elated. 

“Wait, can we-“

“Get this on camera,” the male nurse finished for him, “don’t worry, I saw it in the corner when your husband started pushing. Within the limits of how and what we’re allowed to record, I got the entire delivery on tape.” 

If Eddie didn’t have scissors in his hands he would’ve jumped on the man and kissed him gay, but he did, so he settled for a heartfelt “thank you.”

“Make the cut right here,” the doctor instructed pointing to the space in between two clamps. 

Before he did, Eddie looked at Buck who looked more alert than ever, thank God for blood transfusions. Buck nodded at him. “Go ahead. Disconnect me from our son so we can cuddle properly and I can have my body back finally,” he joked. 

Eddie laughed while he cut through the thick cord and soon father and son were no longer one. “Well done,” the doctor professed. “Now, Buck, the nurses need to do their checkup on your son while I stitch you up. Don’t worry, we’ve got you on a morphine drip so you shouldn’t feel anything. If you do, let me know.” Buck nodded as he reluctantly handed over his baby to one of the nurses. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be quick. Promise,” the nurse assured sensing Buck’s reluctance. 

“Ooh, you did so well, cariño.” Eddie bent down and kissed Buck’s sweetie forehead who leaned in to the touch with closed eyes. 

“Thank you, amor. Couldn’t have done it without you.” Eddie and Buck quietly watched as Carter wailed his lungs out as the nurses did his check up. Thankfully, Buck couldn’t feel the stitches being put in and soon that was over as well. “He’s so perfect, thanks to you,” Buck said quietly after a moment. 

Eddie turned to Buck inquisitively. “What?”

“I said he’s perfect,” Buck began as he turned to Eddie, “because of you.”

Eddie smirked, “that’s far away from the truth. He’s perfect because of you, mi vida.”

Even with a flushed, sweaty face, Eddie could still make out his husband blushing. After two years together, Buck still couldn’t take a compliment. “How bout this, he’s perfect because of the both of us.”

“I can settle for that.”

“Here we go,” the same nurse who took Carter said walking over with him. “All done! Any guesses on weight and height?”

“Oh, he’s definitely a Buckley in both of those regards,” Buck said shaking his head as the nurse passed him his son. “Nah, let his daddy hold him.”

The nurse turned toward Eddie prepared to hand Carter off while he just stood there, yet again, looking like a deer in headlights. Buck smiled at his husband’s panic. “What do I do?”

Buck laughed, “hold him, like you do Christopher.” Eddie was still hesitant. “Hey, love, I know you were able to be there for Chris’ birth, so we’ll navigate this newborn stage together, alright? But for now, just take your son. He knows his daddy’s touch, remember? He felt safe with your hand in his, imagine how safe he’ll feel wrapped in your warm loving arms.” 

That was all Eddie needed and the nurse couldn’t pass him Carter quick enough. The flood gates opened, “hello, mijo. I can’t believe you’re actually here. You’re so big and strong!” The newborn cuddled into his father as close as possible, burying his little head in Eddie’s chest. “He gets his need of cuddling from a Buckley too!”

Buck chuckled. “I’m gonna say, 20 inches and 8 pounds, 11 ounces.”

Eddie snorted, “no way, querido. Little Diaz is solid. He’s 9 pounds even and 20.5 inches.”

They turned to the nurse. “Eddie was the closest. 9 pounds and 2 ounces, 21 inches.”

This time, it was Buck’s turn for his eyes to bug out. “I pushed a nine pound baby outta me?”

The nurse laughed quietly. “That you did.”

“God,” he said laying back more into his pillows, “no wonder I was so big and my back hurt. I was carrying freaking Pluto!”

“You three get some sleep now, you’ve had a long day. I’ll bring in a bed for Baby Diaz here, then tomorrow afternoon a nurse will come by sometime in the afternoon to get all the legal stuff done.”

“Awesome,” Buck said as the nurse left. He changed his attention to Eddie and Carter, “get in, babe,” he said scooting over. “We’ve waited long enough to cuddle.”

Eddie did so gracefully, careful of the stitches that Buck had just received and the IV that was giving him his blood transfusion. “Mr. Carter Daniel. Born on January 2, 2020 at 3:39am. 9 pounds, 2 ounces, 21 inches.” Eddie just shook his head in disbelief as Carter slumbered on ans Buck laid his head on Eddie’s shoulder. “I know I keep saying it, but god, Evan, you did so well. You’ve completed my world, our world. I have no idea what Christopher and I would do without you and Carter.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you guys,” Buck said through a yawn. “You have given my life purpose. Ustedes tres son mi vida y los amo mucho a todos!” “You three are my life and I love you all so much)

“Sleep, cariño, you deserve it.”

Just before sleep took him over, Buck mumbled, “I can’t wait to see Carter and Christopher together.” Soon, breathy snores were the only noise filling the silence and the younger man was finally released from his labor, exhaustion setting in. 

“Welcome to the Diaz Family, Carter. You have completed us!”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have an idea of the 118 and Chris meeting Carter, plus taking Carter home, but I'm not sure if you guys want that or how soon it'll be up, so for now (yet again) the story is finished! 
> 
> Thanks for all your love and support. Hope you guys liked it. Let's talk! What was your favorite part?! Leave a comment below ;) <3

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some feedback or just to talk to you guys! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
